Frozen
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: For Alopez426, on request. Just a little bit of hinted EdAl, when Al has no memories, and Ed is in Germany. Sorry it took so long. A little angsty , minor, minor spoilers.


_Frozen _

_Lyrics by Within Temptation _

_Request from Alopez426_

* * *

Alphonse

* * *

_I can't feel my senses_

I ought to be used to that, living in this steel prison. But lying here on this marble ballroom floor, makes it so much different.

_I just feel the cold_

_All colors seem to fade away_

I have to save my brother that's all that I can do. I am the philosipher's stone.

_I can't reach my soul_

I didn't realize it would be like this...I am dying for my brother. This is only fitting. I loved him too much.

_I would stop running, If knew there was a chance_

I am my brother's only hope. I can give him life, the way he has done for me.

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go_

Let go of life, goodbye Winry. Goodbye the few people i could call friends.

I don't know where my brother is. I can't find my brother. Where's mom... there's just a lady with a pink shock of hair...i'm so frightened, naked and alone. I want my brother. He would hold me, make it all better. I swear he's still around, I just need to find him, remind him.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

Winry calls me distant. Frozen. What does she know? I never did like her. Not nearly as much as I liked brother. Did I dare to say like? I mean Love.

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

I remember the first time you told me not to tell people that I loved you. I could only have been six. But even then, I knew.But no, you had it to the point that for appearences, I would go on dates...

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_

But we both knew. And I don't know if we ever voiced it... you loved me enough to bring me back, and I apparently did the same for you.

_You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

I love you brother, come back to me, please?

_I can feel your sorrow_

Were you dissapointed when you found out? Did you try and change me?

_You won't forgive me,_

I wonder... what can you do to an empty suit of armor to make it feel more ashamed?

_but I know you'll be all right_

No matter what i told you that I don't remember, I know that you weren't with Winry...I hope that you aren't alone right now. I miss you...

_It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go_

If I didn't tell you then, you may never know. It kills me inside.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

Teacher says I'm distant. Frozen. What does she know? Okay, she knows a whole lot. She's dying. I really hope that you aren't dead brother, I really thing that you aren't.

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

She asked me some things about mom. I don't know why we were so stupid to try and bring her back brother, I really don't know why...

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_

Did you love her? The way I love you?

_You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

I've lost my mother, I've lost my brother, I've lost my father too. I think I'm losing myself.

If I lose myself, maybe I will find everyone else...

_Everything will slip way_

If I could just try to transmute brother back...

_Shattered peaces will remain_

It would take my body again... I wouldn't mind too much

_When memories fade into emptiness_

But if it takes my mind, or some more years of dear memory.

_Only time will tell its tale_

I hope that I find you soon brother

_If it all has been in vain_

I'm starting to lose hope.

* * *

Edward

* * *

_I can't feel my senses_

I'm so disoriented, Dizzy, light.

_I just feel the cold_

I need Alphonse, where's my brother?!

_Frozen..._

So cold... I need his warmth. Even when he was a suit of armor, i knew that his love was there, and I could wrap myself in it like a blanket.

_But what can I do ?_

I sacrificed myself for him. This can only be expected

_Frozen..._

That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

Father was worried about me, trying so hard to fined a way back...

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

I couldn't tell him that it was because I love Alphonse, even when i was young I knew that my feelings were wrong.

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_

But I acted on them nonetheless.

_You say that I'm frozen, frozen..._


End file.
